


Somewhat Rude Awakening

by Momonoji



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momonoji/pseuds/Momonoji
Summary: Mornings pass, the little window of peace blossoms into afternoon chaos, but Tsukasa has a feeling this morning will stay put in his heart for a long while.
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Somewhat Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Take this thing I wrote a long ass time ago.

Tsukasa always felt like mornings had the most humanity, waking up hopeful to conquer their new day. 

Not to mention, mornings always greeted the photographer with his beautiful lover. Sprawled out lazily on top of silk cerise sheets, Kaito always looked gorgeous under the sunlight creeping behind the thin curtains. 

Perfect... Tsukasa would always find himself thinking, perfect enough he reached for the magenta camera on the nightstand. As he pops off the lens cover, he shifts closer to the slumbering beauty. 

Click. 

Tsukasa lowers the camera, idly tapping at the side of bright magenta plastic with a sigh. One wasn’t enough, he needed to capture more angles. Kaito should be a model, Tsukasa would love to take his pictures on fancy sets, catching his boyfriend’s true elegance and beauty.

Lost in his fantasy, the photographer jolts a little bit feeling a rough hand lazily tracing down his soft bare thigh. Chewing on his bottom lip; Tsukasa grows a bit embarrassed, he’s glad the dim room hides the red flush blooming across his cheeks.

“How long have you been up?” He watches Kaito smile almost devilishly, beautiful as always. 

“Long enough, I was afraid if I opened my eyes you wouldn’t take my picture.”

Tsukasa is silent once he realizes he couldn’t sneak his way out of this. Despite Kaito appreciating the endearment, the photographer always hated showing soft affection. 

Eventually, he hums, throwing a leg over Kaito’s waist, sliding coyly into his boyfriend's lap.

“I still would’ve.” That’s the truth, there have been many moments where Tsukasa has snuck in a picture or two when the other wasn’t paying attention. Kaito knows this, he’s been with Tsukasa in the developing room after all. Kaito has seen the blurred pics under the dark red lights, faces warped, smiles still prevalent. 

Kaito stares at his lover, leaning back a bit as the camera is brought up to his face, Tsukasa softly flicking down the capture lever. 

“Cheese.” 

His words are sarcastic as always, Kaito can’t help but chuckle. Rolling his eyes as he lowers the camera with a gentle push. 

“Don’t you ever get tired of being an ass?” 

Tsukasa gently shifts, feeling the thief greedily squeeze the photographer’s ass. Kaito was always so intimate.

“You love it.”

Indeed Kaito does, he loves how intolerable his lover is, he loves this dry yet alluring personality, it was as expected from the powerful destroyer of worlds. Tsukasa is nothing more than beauty and chaos personified. At least, that’s what Kaito thought. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t gone to stalk that kid again,” Kaito mumbles, allowing Tsukasa to slowly stroke across his cheek, affection like this was rare. The photographer must be feeling considerate. 

But the mention of Sougo makes Tsukasa smirk, of course, the thief would mention the current object of the photographer’s interests. 

“Jealous?” 

Of course, Kaito is, no matter who it was he always gets jealous of others who get close to Tsukasa. It’s a dark evil that resides deep in him, but it’s an evil that the photographer is ok with.

“It’s nothing like that, Daiki.” He continues after seeing the look of hurt on the thief’s thin face. Leaning in to press soft kisses against Kaito’s slender neck. “We’re here to see if this world needs to be destroyed, remember? It’s only natural I get to know the rider that runs the place.”

Kaito tilts his head back against the headboard, running his thumbs across the band of Tsukasa’s boxers. The gnawing negativity seems to slowly fade once hearing these words, exhaling a relieved sigh. “But you take his picture, too.” 

The photographer chuckles, tilting his head to kiss the thief’s shoulder. “Of course I do, I take anyone’s picture.” Words like that always made Kaito uneasy, his boyfriend seems to get his way with vague answers, what does that mean? Is Kaito just like anyone? 

“What does that make me, then?” 

Tsukasa pulls away, looking down yet again at his gorgeous lover, gently clasping Kaito’s chin between his thumb and index finger. The photographer leans in close, so close that their foreheads bump together.

“Different.” His words are gentle, only the thief gets to see Tsukasa act so warm.

Kaito lets out a shaky breath as if he wasn’t expecting that answer, he didn’t think he’d get this sudden praise this morning. 

“I don’t keep every single one of their pictures...” he continues, thumb running down an old scar lingering on Kaito’s skin from previous battles. “But I keep yours.” 

Before the thief could sputter out another question, he’s pulled into a kiss. It was cheesy for Tsukasa to say, but it can’t help but make Kaito’s heart pound and his skin feel hot.

“Even the ugly ones.” Tsukasa murmured pulling away, almost instantly ruining the mood with that dumb little smile that Kaito has grown to love yet hate so much. 

“Shut up, asshole.”

Mornings pass, the little window of peace blossoms into afternoon chaos, but Tsukasa has a feeling this morning will stay put in his heart for a long while.


End file.
